


Justitia

by Wordpainter15



Series: Star-Crossed AU [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Emperor Coven!Emira, F/F, Outlaw!Viney, Star-Crossed!Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordpainter15/pseuds/Wordpainter15
Summary: They say that justice is blind. Justice the blind palisman is not so sure.Introspective drabble for my Star-Crossed!AU featuring Emira's palisman Justice.
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney, implied
Series: Star-Crossed AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954648
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	Justitia

**Author's Note:**

> Short thing that was too long to stick into Homing Pigeon (Emira's companion piece to Jailbird) so I made it its own short thing because I don't want to get rid of it

Emira’s palisman is a griffin named Justice. It’s all sleek black wood and carefully shaped wings. Curled regally around the top of her staff like a gargoyle, talons and paws gripping the top of the staff and hunched judgmentally at the shoulders. Justice’s biggest oddity is that he has no eyes. Where his eyes would be is smooth wood. The coven exalts her palisman (and its witch) as a true soldier of the Emperor- something that can not be swayed by what it has seen and does as it knows it should. Does what it knows is just and right. But, when people ask, Emira answers that it’s in memory of her past lover. She’d accept the whispered condolences with a sad smile and wonder what they would say if they knew that her past lover isn’t dead, but is the wild thing that rides a real griffin into battle.

Justice is a quiet thing, but he listens very well. He has been told by countless that he is sightless because justice does not need eyes- that true justice is blind. Justice has no eyes so that he cannot become biased by silly things like species and gender. But Justice knows the real story. That his master didn’t give him eyes to honor her blind lover. He knows that his master still talks to her sometimes. At least he thinks she does. He can hear her in the night, making hushed speeches that never receive answers. Justice has been told that he does not have eyes so that he can make unbiased opinions, but he wants to see the face of the girl who makes his master cry at night.

One of Justice’s jobs is to herd the wayward witches that the coven views as trouble. He has heard many things in his three years of life. The screams of terrified citizens as their homes and shops are destroyed by unrestrained magic. The broken sighs of the prisoners of the Conformitorium. Whirling buzzing of something… unnatural when a wild witch is caught and brought before the petrification machine. He has heard hearts stop beating and lungs give their last breath as they turn to stone. 

He has heard the blind girl’s voice as he and his master chase after her. It is always them that herald the charge against the beast healer. He has heard many reasons as to why it is always them. Some say that it is because of vengeance, that they used to know each other before Justice was a thing. But he knows the truth. He has heard it whispered between his master and her sister. Submission will be rewarded by the emperor- bring the wild ones to kneel before his throne and their hearts shall beat another day. Bring them to their knees or bring their heads. Simple orders. Yet every time they are given, his master’s heart starts pounding in her chest like a wild beast thrashing against its cage bars and she’s out the doors like a demon escaping hell, riding atop Justice like she’s trying to outrun time itself.

The blind girl has many names, so many that Justice is not sure which one is her original one. His master calls her sky girl and dove a lot due to her mount. Justice wishes he could see the creature he is carved in the likeness of. He settles for listening to it. Melodic cooes and warbles that break up the harshness of its rider’s rough voice. Tired… the wild witch always sounded tired or on the verge of tears. It makes empathy well in Justice’s chest. Empathy that he should not feel for this is a wild witch, but Justice is blind and impartial to such titles. He has no opinion on those who bear the title as savage witches. The Emperor witches have caused just as many screams as the wild ones.

They never drag the witch to the Emperor kneeling. Justice can not see the interactions, but they always go quiet eventually. Crying. It always ends with crying and the desperate sound of pleading. Pleading for the other to come with them. Denials and hissing and choked out sobs. Justice is quiet during these conversations. Listening and processing and creating judgments. Justice hears the buzz of magic as the wild witch heals his master’s wounds, she always heals her wounds and Justice always warbles out a thanks. If the wild one even understands him, she never responds and the sound of flapping wings always indicates her departure. His staff is always gripped solemnly, a finger scratches him under his chin.

_ “The wild witch is not bad, Master.” _

“I know, Justice,” Emira answers as she gets on her staff and her palisman spreads its wings. 

_ “Then why do we chase her?” _ Justice warbles in a sound so familiar to the griffin that he can still hear fleeing.

“Because if we don’t catch her first some other coven member might kill her.”

_ “Why do they chase her?” _

“Because she is covenless, Justice. It is the law.”

Justice is silent for a moment before he cooes out,  _ “I think the laws are not just, Master.” _

“We can’t do anything about the laws, Justice.”

Then perhaps he should not have been named such. What is a palisman named Justice if he can not right wrongs? Justice the palisman is blind and impartial. But Justice is beginning to think that real justice is not blind. Real justice seems partial to the Emperor and his coven. Or perhaps real justice just does not exist. At least not in this coven.


End file.
